My Best Friend's Wedding
by The Scrawny Scarecrow
Summary: I love her. She's just too dense to even notice. But now, she was getting married to the person we both supposedly hated. This is officially the worst day of my life.    RATED T for language


-My Best Friend's Wedding-

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything that is supposedly copyrighted that may show up in this story. I also do not own the movie My Best Friend's Wedding, although I do not think they would sue me for using the same title as they did for such an awesome movie:D If anything in the story has also happened to you...well,I am assuring you that it has only been pure coincidence. LOL. I own only this story.

* * *

_11:25 am. November 28, Sunday_

…

_11:26 am._

…

_11:27 am._

…

_11:28 am._

…

_11:29 am._

…

…

…

_**11:30 am**_

_And the alarm went__wild._

Oh God, I can't remember anything from last night. And now I wake up on the wrong side of the bed, fall with my face flat on the floor. Oh crap, now my nose was bleeding. My head was throbbing too, and I didn't even know why.

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzzt…_

My cell phone suddenly rang, and the alarm clock got louder by each passing second. I pressed the snooze button, and then answered my phone.

" _Natsumeeeeeeeeeeh, darliiiiiing, I had such a greeeat time last niiiiiiiiight!"_

…

Then, I remembered. I was in a party last night. My birthday party. Luna was there, and we were now an item. Apparently we were both drunk last night and had a heavy make-out session, so everyone thinks we're together. Well, that's about to change. I just can't stay too long with one girl. They get really clingy.

"_First off, don't call me darling,"_I said_, "and second, we're through."_

I could hear her wheezing on the other line as if she was going to die right after she heard what I said.

"_What did you just say?"_She, just like all the other girls I've dated- or fucked, couldn't believe she was being dumped.

"_We had fun for one night, and that's all I can offer you."_

"_Are you dumping me?"_

And just like all those other girls I've dumped via text message or phone, she said the ever so familiar line I've heard a thousand times. The nagging and the complaints and the how-much–she-'loved'-me speech came after.

"_There's someone else, isn't there? I don't need you anyway…"_And on and on she went.

I know I could just hang up on her, but talking to the people you're breaking up with is way better than later finding out that they've committed suicide or have gone mad just because you didn't have a clean break-up. Not that these have ever happened to my past girlfriends. But it could happen.

"_How could you? You bastard! I swear, Natsume, you will regret this. I'll ruin you and your damned career."_

Ah yes, my career. My modeling career. A lot of women I've dumped use my career as a threat. They claim to have connections with paparazzi and say that they'd show them scandalous pictures or videos of me, but nothing like that has ever happened yet. I have my manager - my mom - to thank for that. I don't know how she does it, but she always manages to get rid of those kinds of pictures before the paparazzi get a hold of them.

But this is Luna we're talking about. Her family owns one of Japan's biggest clothing companies, which I unfortunately have a modeling contract with.

Also…she's a bratty little bitch who will do everything in her power to get what she wants. And right now, her mind is set on getting me out of the modeling industry.

Well, I don't think she is something my mom can't handle.

"_Do you hear me? You will regret this!"_

…

This is the part where I hang up, because she's really getting on my nerves, so I do. The last thing I hear from Luna is an ear splitting cry of revenge.

I look back at the clock to see what time it is. It was 11:50 am. I killed twenty minutes talking to Luna.

God, my head is still throbbing, but at least my nose has stopped bleeding.

What day was it today anyway?

I take a quick glance at the calendar right beside my alarm clock, and I see it's a Sunday.

Hm…There's not much to do today. No work. No parties. Just a normal, free day. Pretty rare.

What to do now?

Just as I was deciding between the pool or the gym, my cell phone rang yet again. Women never know when to give up.

"_I already told you we're throu-…"_I was cut short.

"_Natsume! This is Mikan, not whoever you're trying to dump! You better get your ass in the airport in twenty minutes or else! You promised you would be here 2 hours ago!" _

And once again, I remember something really important. Mikan was back from her six-month contract with Vogue in Germany. She called me last week to tell me that everything turned out really well in Germany(despite the fact that she was with Nogi – the _enemy_ from the other agency), and that she had a surprise for me when she came back here in Tokyo.

I haven't seen her for six long months and I've missed her. Just like I am, she is also in the modeling business. We're both at the top of our game, always have been. We've both been in the business ever since we were seven, so we've been best friends ever since. And I think it's pretty normal that I fancy her. Yes, I've had the chance – chances actually - to get together with her, but she always was too dense. Which is why I always fool around with other women to keep my mind off her.

But now that she's back in Japan, I have yet another chance to sweep her off her feet, and I was screwing it up…again.

"_I'm already on my way!"_I lied. I was still in my clothes from last night's party, and I smelled like alcohol. There was no way I'd be sweeping her off her feet looking and smelling like this…

"_You'd better be!"_she said_._

When I hung up, I grabbed a new pair of jeans and some random shirt then bolted for the shower.

I'll play my cards just right this time, and if God is on my side, she's going to realize she loves me.

* * *

.THE AIRPORT.

"_You're late."_Mikan was smiling at me.

"_Yeah, well, I'll make it up to you somehow."_I smiled back. I missed that smile so much.

"_You always do, Natsume. Thank you for picking me up today."_Mikan's smile widened, and I was sure that she was finally realizing…

"_You seem so happy… Let's hear about the surprise you want me to know about."_

"_Well, it's rather complicated… We should go somewhere else to discuss this…" _She was smiling like an idiot now.

This is it! She's actually confessing to me! She's come to her senses after six long months in Germany!

"_You look so excited…Go on, tell me…"_

"_Well, I'm in love… With Nogi."_

It's happeni- WAIT. What the fuck! She did not just say that. Even if this is a joke, it's NOT funny.

"_And.. We're getting married!"_

…

…

…

*zones out*

I cannot believe this is happening. This is all a nightmare.

"_Um…Natsume, your nose is bleeding… are you okay?"_

Okay, so my nose is bleeding. This isn't a nightmare after all. This is all real.

Shit.

**This is officially the worst day of my life.

* * *

**

Dear Reader,

Thanks for reading my story:)

And, if you're one of the other people reading my other story- 'Love Lessons' which was on hiatus for almost a year, I will update soon. i promise:D

So yeah. This is usually the part where authors ask you guys to put on a review...yadda yadda yadda...  
so i'll get straight to the point now.

i'd LOVE to see what you guys think about this story. Could you please leave a review?  
thank you very much!

criticism is very welcome here!

ciao for now!


End file.
